Unexpected Gifts
by Abarero
Summary: But while the matter was definitely one of great importance, he had hoped that Finland would at least take a moment to stop by and wish him well. Sweden/Finland.


Author's Note: Written for Sweden's "Birthday" on June 6th. Enjoy!

* * *

**Unexpected Gifts**

**

* * *

**

It was late evening as the sun began to set on the day's festivities, Sweden not really feeling any older than he already did. He supposed that once you hit two hundred years, birthdays just weren't as much of a big deal anymore. But as he tucked Sealand into bed and closed his bedroom door, Sweden couldn't help but feel a tad down even after a day so full of good food and celebration.

Then again, there was one person who had not shown up this year at all.

Tidying up the kitchen, and straightening up Sealand's toys that he'd left laying about, Sweden's mind drifted to the warm yet timid smile he longed most to see. He knew Finland had been tied up in meetings the past few days, his government working very hard to pass new measures to protect the Baltic Sea's marine environment. But while the matter was definitely one of great importance, he had hoped that Finland would at least take a moment to stop by and wish him well.

_Mm, p'rhaps 'e just forgot._

Feeling a bit tired himself - maybe he _was_ getting old - Sweden picked up a blanket and sat down on the couch. He couldn't bring himself to go to bed, a small part of him still vainly hoping a knock would sound on his front door. Dimming the lights aside from one small lamp, he settled down and closed his eyes.

* * *

The Swedish flag was still flapping in the night breeze as Finland hastily rushed up to the door and pounded on it. A small voice in the back of his head warned that if he was any louder, he'd wake up Sealand, but at this moment- Finland didn't care.

"Su-san! Su-san, please open up!" He peered through the window, only seeing a small lamp still on. His heart sunk. Sweden had gone on to bed.

Dejectedly turning away, he started as the door opened behind him.

"'ou came," Sweden's distinct voice mumbled.

Finland whipped around, seeing Sweden with his hair mussed and his glasses slightly askew. He'd woken him up, but…

"Thank goodness!" Finland exclaimed, rushing forward and wrapping his arms soundly around Sweden's middle. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I had meetings all day and there was a delay on my ferry over and…and…" Wide purple eyes looked up at him with a pleading expression. "I don't even have a gift for you, Su-san."

At that, Sweden tightened the embrace, one of his hands reaching up to cup Finland's face. "Gotta m'gift right 'ere."

"W-what?" Finland stammered, his face flushing pink.

"Th'ught you wouldn't come," he murmured, his hand dropping down and clasping Finland's hand.

The shorter country offered up a timid smile. "I'm sorry, Su-san. But I'm here now and I…" Biting his lip and shuffling his feet, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sweden's lips. "Happy Birthday, Su-san."

A smile tugged at Sweden's lips, which made him look a bit like he was grimacing. Thankfully, Finland was used to it and knew now that this expression was a good one. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder to ensure that Sealand was still sound asleep, Sweden leaned down and fiercely kissed Finland, his hand tangling in his short hair as he drew him closer. They swayed where they stood on the doorstep, finally parting only because they desperately needed to breathe.

Face flushing deep red, Sweden asked, "Mm. W'll ya stay?"

Finland blushed, shyly looking down to where Sweden clutched at his shirt. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself as he met Sweden's eyes. "I'll stay."

"…'hanks."

He stepped into the house then, pulling the door closed behind him. With a hopeful smile, Finland glanced to the clock across the room. "Your birthday isn't over yet. We still have about an hour before midnight. So um…" He shot Sweden a glance. "We could um…"

"Mm. Let's make e'ery 'oment count," Sweden said pulling him to his side.

"Oh!" Finland blushed, easily reading what appeared to be Sweden's scowl as something else entirely. "I-I guess I'm staying the night then?"

Sweden's expression softened, his face heating up again. "Mm'ya don' hafta."

The shorter country had to suppress a chuckle at that, never getting used to seeing Sweden - of all countries - acting shy. Unable to resist, he leaned up on his tiptoes and pecked a kiss on his nose. "I want to. It _is_ your birthday after all."

They both hesitated a moment before timid hands reached out and their steps started to lead them down the hallway towards Sweden's room.

As they pulled apart from another kiss, and Sweden swung their door closed, he mumbled, "Y're th'best g'ft I could've asked f'r."

* * *


End file.
